high school sweethearts
by rinXtwinXlen
Summary: MA please matt moves from France with his papa now he is going ti a new high school and he has a older brother now to. but have a older bother you attracted to can be a problem. and will the school accept a boy X boy love. AU human names used.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hetalia

Alfred was walking down the hall in school that's when he saw him a boy standing beside his locker looking a little lost.

"Hey there you need some help"

The boy looked a little surprised but gave a small smile.

"Well I-I am new here a-and I can't seem to g-get my locker open" she said pointing to the one beside Al's

"Oh that when has a bump in it so after you enter your combo lift up a little and it should work"

The boy tired it and it worked.

"Oh t-thank you"

"My names Alfred Jones by the way"

"O-Oh sorry my name is Matthew William "

"You don't need to stutter it's not like I bite"

"S-Sorry I get shy"

"Ah I see. So were yah from?"

"M-My papa just move us here from France."

"All the way from France."

"Oh well he met some and he want to get marry to them .its kinda sweet"

"Hey cool my dad's getting married to. And I get to have a younger sibling to"

"O-Oh so y-you'll have a little bother or sister?"

"yah I always wanted a younger sibling"

The bell rang ending brake.

"what class do yah got?"

"Oh umm English"

"ok I'll show you were it is"

"Oh t-thank you"

Matt put away what he didn't need in his lock than closed the door and fallowed al.

The rest of the day Al showed matt to all his classes. And at lunch he invited him to sit with him and his friends. Feliciano, Ludwig. Kiku, Hercules, Vash and Lilli. He got along vary well with Lilli and kiku. Feli was vary exuberant but vary nice so after a bit matt made goo friends with him as well. Finley it was the last class of the day.

"Hey so I got a spare last block. I'll show you to your class but than I'm goanna head home so won't see you till tomorrow"

"o-oh well t-thank you for helping me out t-today you were vary nice to me."

"no problem man your new here I know what that's like" he gave him a grin that made in look kind hot. Matt blushed.

"ok so French 103 is two doors down. I'll see you tomorrow matt"

"Y-yah see you t-tomorrow Al."

Al waved and walked off. Matt still felt the blush on his cheeks. He was so good looking. Matt shook his head a took a few deep breaths to calm him self down. His blush slowly faded.

Al got back home "I'm home dad"

"welcome home Alfred." Said Arthur.

"Is my new sibling home?"

"His father is picking him up from school in about a hour. You'll have a little brother how nice. He not that much younger than you only by about a year"

"I get a little brother that's awesome!

"hahaha yes ,yes I am glad your happy would you like to meet this father the man I am going to be marrying he came all the was from France."

"Yah!"

"Alfred this is Francis Bonfoy"

"bonjour Alfred it's so nice to finely meet you"

Al couldn't help but notice how much he looked like Matthew.

"Alfred manners" the English man reminded him.

"Oh hi Francis nice to meet you too"

"What a sweet boy you have Arthur" said the French man.

"Thank you Francis. Now al get started on you home work I'll call you when your bothers home"

"do I gotta ?"

Arthur laugh "yes now get going"

"awww ok" he wined

**Plz review tell me what you like if anything lol I'll try to update fast.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well I'll go get Matthew and pick up dinner on the way home ok?"

"Thank you love." Said Arthur smiling.

Francis got in the car a dove off to the school. He parked outside and waited for matt. After a bit matt came out looking like he was ready to cry. He got into the car.

"Matthew what's wrong?"

"Oh papa the French here makes not sense its different."

"really? Well it can't be that bad"

"no papa it really make not sense here look" matt said as he handed him some sheets.

"hmm ahh it Quebec French."

"why cant they use normal French?"

"for them this is normal. It wont be so bad a lot of the things are the same you'll pick up on it fast"

Matt frowned "I hope so papa"

"come on lest go home you get to meet your new bother "

"oh right I almost for got. Whats he like do you know"

Fancies laughed "he seems vary nice. And he had the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen"

"Oh really. Are they like his dads?"

"No he father a green eyes bright green. Oh we are going to have piazza for dinner how dose that sound?"

"sounds great" matt smiled.

**Back a t the house**

Al came down stairs "dad I done most of my home work and so hungry when's dinner"

"Soon Francis is picking up dinner on the was home in the mean time have some time have some tea."

"I don't like tea" he stuck out his tough.

"hahaha I know jus thought you might like to try it again."

The door opened "looks like there home shall we meet your brother"

"yah" al hoped up and ran to the door.

Matt's eyes widened

"A-Al ?"

"Matt your my new brother"

"you two know each other ?" asked the France man

Matt nodded "yah we meet in school today he showed me were all my class were"

"yah we hung out the hole day" said al

"well good thing to you get along. There one thing I have not told you Al" the Englishman look a little embarrassed.

"You two will be sharing a room till we can het matt room set up for him. Now I'll bring up the air masteries and a sleeping bag "

"but dad I have a double bed so it matt doesn't mined sharing than there no need for that I mean my bed in big enough for the of us not like we got to cuddle to say on the bed"

"well it matt's choice."

"come on matt I promise not to spoon yah or nothing" Al laughed.

Matt laughed a little" well I don't see why not. I don't mined sharing a bed for a while"

"good well Francis what did you pick up for dinner"

"well pizza I hope that's ok"

"awesome!" said al "let eat"

They all went to the kitchen to eat


	3. Chapter 3

Al had about 5 pieces matt had 3

"I'm going to take a shower. Hey matt feel free to put anything you need for the night in my room"

"O-Oh thank you."

All matt really needed for the night was his pillow, change of cloths and his alarm clock. He liked to wake up about 6:30. he heared the water stop running wondering if Al was done he wanted a shower before tuning in for the night. He waked down the hall and knock softly on the bathroom door there was no answer so he opened in and there was al in nothing but a tallow. Matt went bright red.

"S-sorry I did knock" He was mortified oh what Al must think of him now.

"Hey man no worries not like I not covered up. I guess I dint hear you knock."

Matt was looking down at his feet but he had cough a glimpse of Al's chest and dame he looked hot.

"Well I'm done if you wanna use the bathroom its all yours."

Matt just nodded to embarrassed to say anything Al walk out cloths in had while matt had Pj pants, clean boxer and t-shirt clutched to his chest he closed the door and set them on the counter he got undress and hopped in the shower. He could not stop thinking about how hot Al looked. This is wrong he is my brother. But were not real brothers so its ok to think about right even just his once he found hi self playing with his penis. He was kinda turned on after all so he jack off in the shower and wash up and got out. He dried off and got in to his pj bottoms and shirt. He walked into Al's room Al was sitting up in bed watch t.v in just boxers. Matt blush upon seeing Al' bear chest…..again.

"Hey matt wanna watch movie before we get to sleep it only 10 after all."

"u-uhh sure sounds fine."

"you mined if it's a light horror/ mystery?"

Matt loved mystery but not too big on horror but if it was light he saw no problem.

"Sure sounds fine."

Al pressed play it was fine but Al was a scaredy cat. Half way though was shaking and holding a pillow.

"Al you ok ?"

Al nodded

"Its just a little scary" soon he jump and held onto matt's wait and hid his face in matt shoulder. Matt blushed deeply and froze for a minute. But Matt relaxed a bit and slowly and gently put his arm around him and rubbed his back.

"Shhh it's just a movie it's not real ya know"

"I know I know but ...I …"

"What?"

"I… I get scared really easy but I love scary movies" he relaxed a bit.

Matt took Al face in his hands and got him to look at him ad did what his father did when he got scared as a kid.

"Well if the monsters come I'll chase them all away okay?" he smiled.

Al smiled at matt jester and looked at matt's smiling face is was cute really cute. He had the most amazing blue eyes they seemed to have purple in them. Al sat up being taller than Matt he really wanted to kiss him. He lend in and pressed his lips to Matt's.

Matt blushed he couldn't believe Al was kissing him.

Al realized what he was doing and pulled back.\

"Matt oh my god I so sorry."

"I-its fine l-lets just go to sleep." Matt mentally slapped himself.

"Right we can just for get it happened "

Matt wanted to say but I think I like you. But went to sleep and dream about the kiss al night.

**Review plz!**


	4. Chapter 4

Matt woke up ever hour or so he was told to forget the kiss. But he dint want to. It was… good to him and is was Al the kissed him right. He wanted to ask about so bad but what was he going to say. Hey good kiss did you like it to what if Al didn't like guy's. Matt like both himself. Around 6 matt gave up try to sleep got up a dressed. He looked back at Al. he was beautiful when he was asleep like that. Matt sighed and walked downstairs and thought. Well no ones up might as well make everyone breakfast.

He made up some nice looking pancakes and got out the maple syrup he set the table for breakfast. Francis and Arthur got up and walked out to the kitchen.

"Oh Matt you hade breakfast than you so much" said Arthur.

"-h-huh oh no problem" matt gave a small smile.

"merci mon petit"

"De rien papa"

"He specks fluent French I should I have know" said the English man.

"Well of course. Matthew can be shy so he needs some how to get the girl's."

"p-papa don't say things like that."

"ohhonhon sorry mon petit"

They all say down for some breakfast. Around 7 Al got up.

"Morning everyone." Al yawned

Matt blushed remerging last night

"Hey matt what time were you up at?"

"o-oh about 6 …I couldn't sleep "

"Huh how come?"

"Oh y-you know new home new school all that stuff." Matt lied.

."well I hope you get a better sleep tonight" al said as took a bite of the pancakes.

"these are amazing who made them?"

"your bother did ." said Arthur smiling.

"dame matt you can cook. This is awesome."

"T-Thanks my dad taught me how to cook"

"Ok boys 30 minutes to get ready ok then I dive you both to school." Said the French man.

Both Matt ant Al finished up and pack up there school bags a got in the car.

While in the car matt wanted to ask but his dad was right there

"h-hey Al at luch you think we could hag out?"

""yah sure dude "

They got to school and a vary bubble Italian gretted them.

"vee~ Matt Al hi. Matt what class do you have!"

"umm music"

"vee ~really me to"

"hey look like the 3 of us have the same class" said Al

"Alfred !" a short longer blonde jumped in his back. She was vary cute but also had that scary look in her eyes.

"oh hey Natalie ."

"who's this?" she ask looking at Matthew.

"Oh the my brother Matt. Matt this is Natalie. Don't get to hang out with her often cuz her bother hates me."

"oh umm hi n-nic to m-meet you."

'yah yah to you kid. Al I miss you my broths out sick today." she giggled it sound like evil.

"Oh ummm lucky ..us?" Al said not sounding to happy about it.

The girl pressed her lips to his when Al deepened the kiss Matt felt he heart drop. The bell rang. Then al brook the kiss "got to go nat see ya"

"bye" she called.

Matt, Al and Feli Walked off to music.

"So Al is she like you Girlfriend?" asked Matt.

"Well sort of…I don't wanna date her but I am kinda sacred to say no."

"W-Well I can see why."

Al laughed at that. They walked into the music room and sat down on the bleachers.

The teach walked in. well class we have a new student Matthew Williams would you come up here please"

Matt got and stood at the front of the class. He didn't really look up at anyone being the shy boy he was.

"welcome to your new school now I see you rests paper you would rather sing then play a inurnment "

"Y-Yes " she said shyly.

"well would you give me and the class a demo of your singing."

"I-I wouldn't know what to sing." No way matt could sing in front of the whole class.

"Well how about you sing titanium. I play the piano well you sing."

"O-Oh ok"

He hand Matt a microphone and began to play. Matt was looking at the class sacred than his eyes landed on Al smiling at him and it as if the rest of the class diapered. He closed him eyes ingain it was just him and Al. and sang.

" You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up  
I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium_]_  
Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
Stone-hard, machine gun  
Fired at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium"

When he open his eyes the class was silent for a moment the every one began clapping he was good really good. The teach walked over

"Matthew that was amazing would you mined singing a duet with Liz ?"

"umm w-well I have to t-think about it."

"ahh yes I undstand you think you can give me a answer in a week?"

"Sure o-of course"

"Great. Ok kids stand up time for vocal excises,"

Matt stood beside Al

"Matt the was really good you should do the dute With Liz it would be awesome "

"Y-Yah? I'll think about."

**I hope you like it sorry it took so long I have a lot of thing to do so pleas review it makes me want to get the ch out sooner 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am soooo sorry this took so long but ihave sixk a busy with making CMV'S so sorry!**

After class al walked out with matt.

"So matt what class yo- gah!"

He was cut off by the blonde from earlier jumping on him.

"hey baby" she giggled

"Oh hey…ummm Nat don't you have anything to do on brake?"

"Don't you want to see me sweetie "

"Of course I do but I umm Feel A little sick and I don't want to get you sick "

"Oh ok well see you later than" she walk off with to catch up with some girl with huge breast.

"Y-your felling s-sick "

"Nope not at all just really doing like being around her. So what class you got?"

"Umm drama "

"Awesome me to!"

"Oh good"

"Come on I'll show you the way and to can talk for are 5 min break"

He said taking matt's hand pulling him thou the crowed hall ways. Matt blushed at the simple touch. They stopped out side the dram room door.

"so how do you like school so far?"

"o-oh its nice …can I ask you about something?"

He had bee thinking about the kiss all day.

"Sure anything"

"Umm w-well it's about last night."

"Yah what about it?"

Not way thought matt. It he acting like last night didn't happen like he forgot.

"You do remember what h-happened right?"

"Yah we watch a movie and went to sleep."

"D-Don't you remember t-the k-kiss"

Al blushed a bit.

"I though we were going to forget about that"

"w-well yah but …."

"But what?"

Matt pulled al around the corner so no one would hear him.

He took a deep breath he could do this it would feel better after he got it out right?

"I-I don't wanna forget it. I liked it and I have tried to but it's all I can think about. I know it wired cuz were brother now but that just how I feel"

Matt didn't dare look up at Al scared to see his face. He felt Al bring him into a hug he wasn't sure why.

"Matt there so much I want to tell you but one thing you have to understand 90% of this school is homophonic. Even some of the teachers. It's really disgusting the why they treat anyone the is gay or even bi"

" 90%" matt asked surprised

"Yah me and my friends are some of the few that aren't . and Feliciano and Ludwig have had to keep there relationship a secret cuz of this school."

Matt eye's grew winded.

"Now what I am about to tell you have to keep in are group of friends ok"

"Ok I promise"

"Well I am Bi I preface guys really."

"Y-You do."

"Yah and to tell yah the truth I kainda sad were brothers cuz I think I like you the way you like me"

"W-Well you know were not really related "

"Hmmm that's true"

The bell rang.

"Tell you what mattie I'll think about"

"M-Mattie ?"

"Oh you don't mined me calling you that do you?"

"N-no not at all its fine."

He blushed lightly. He made a silent promise that he would only let al call him that.

Time in drama went but slow Matt wanted to know al answer so badly but at the same time he didn't finely drama ended after what seemed like hours Al waited for Matt.

"Hey Mattie look about the you and me thing it would be hard to keep for are parent and from the school. I am sorry"

"n-no I understand."

"well come one lets got get lunch."

"s have home work so I am going to go finish it so I'll see you later." Matt ran off and down a stair well in a hall way and sat down he heeled his keens to his chest a cried. After lunch he went to the office and said he felt sick. And got his dad to pick in up from school.

**Please review !**


End file.
